ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Inspector George Gently
Inspector George Gently is a British police series , produced for BBC One which is situated in the 60s . Martin Shaw plays the eponymous inspector and Lee Ingleby takes the role of Detective Sergeant John Bacchus on his behalf. Description [ edit ] The series is based on the Inspector Gently novels by Alan Hunter . The writer of the television moved the venue in the books of Norfolk to Northumberland and Durham . The series was filmed in its entirety in Dublin . George Gently is a Scotland Yard - detective of the old school, who can not put up with the increasing blurring of the line between cop and criminal. After his wife (an Italian) in London was murdered, Gently moved to its new location in Northumberland. The stories take place in the years 1964 - 1968, the beginning of the sexual revolution. Also, the drug use increases significantly during this period. George Gently will cooperate in Northumberland with the young Detective Sergeant John Bacchus for the first case. In the next episodes they remain a couple, although knowing Bacchus constantly happy to give as a police officer to work in London. Peter Flannery and Mick Ford wrote four episodes of 2009. Guest Stars are Philip Davis (the man who hung on the end of the Pilot is), Richard Armitage , Sharon Maughan , Jill Halfpenny, Mark Williams , Paul Copley , Mary Jo Randle , Tracey Wilkinson , Andrew Lee Potts and Brendan Coyle . The episodes go, after the pilot episode Gently's Last Case (2007) on the murder of a motorcyclist on a murder near an RAF base and the possible involvement of the IRA while in The Burning Man , the death of a German businessman, possibly due to anti-German sentiments in Bomber's Moon , child abuse Gently with the Innocents , the world of sex clubs in Gently in the Night , a gang war Gently in the Blood and killings in the Masonic environment Gently through the Mill . In some episodes can be seen that the death penalty had not been abolished in Britain then and that preparations were made to hang the culprit. In the Netherlands was the pilot broadcast by the KRO on Netherlands 1 on January 27, 2010. In Belgium it was broadcast on Canvas on October 31, 2009. There are in the years 2007-2012, including the pilot, 15 episodes made. In 2013, the recordings are started for a sixth season. Episodes [ edit ] The title was originally George Gently , but was from series 2 (2009) Inspector George Gently . ;Pilot (2007) *''Gently's Last Case'' , for Gently Go Man (1961) by Alan Hunter ;Series 1 (2008) *''The Burning Man'' , to Gently Where the Roads Go (1962) by Alan Hunter *''Bomber's Moon'' , to Bomber's Moon (1994) by Alan Hunter ;Series 2 (2009) *''Gently with the Innocents'' *''Gently in the Night'' *''Gently in the Blood'' *''Gently Through the Mill'' ;Series 3 (2010) *''Gently Evil'' *''Peace and Love'' ;Series 4 (2011) *''Gently Upside Down'' *''Goodbye China'' ;Series 5 (2012) *''Gently Northern Soul'' *''Gently With Class'' *''The Lost Child'' *''Gently In The Cathedral'' Category:2008 television series debuts